878
Garth Blackwood appears and searches for Aristede. Synopsis : In the chilling darkness of a November night in the year 1897, shortly after Quentin has returned Petofi's mind to Petofi's body, a new and relentless creature of evil will appear near the Collins estate. A creature returned from the grave to hunt down and destroy the man responsible for his death. The episode begins in Tate's studio with Aristede begging Count Petofi to save him from Garth Blackwood, as the sounds of the wooden leg and chain can be heard getting louder. Petofi refuses to help him and laughs as Aristede runs out the back door. Blackwood then enters through the front door saying that he is searching for an escaped prisoner. Petofi tells him that the prisoner escaped through the back door and that he could not stop him because he is a sick man. Evan Hanley is meeting with Judith to discuss the changing of her will, and that the arrangements will be made by tomorrow. As Evan leaves the house Trask notices him and asks his wife why he was there. Judith gleefully announces that she is changing her will so that all of her money goes to charitable causes if she dies. Trask shows his shock at this change, but then composes himself when his wife reminds him that this is exactly the kind of arrangement he should appreciate, since he is always so willing to help people. Distressed at this news, Trask goes over to Evan's house and tries to delay the changing of the will. Evan realizes the seriousness of Judith's change and tells Trask that he will not help him, because he enjoys being on the winning side. At this time there is a knock on Evan's door, and it is Aristede. He seeks help from Evan, who is known to have much knowledge of the occult, to save him from the demon summoned by Petofi to kill him. Evan is again unwilling to help since he fears the powers of Petofi and is unwilling to risk angering him. Overhearing the conversation, Trask intercedes and offers to help Aristede. In private, Trask offers to rid Aristede of the demon in exchange for Aristede assassinating Judith under cover of a fake robbery. Evan allows the frightened to remain in his cottage for thirty minutes while Trask makes preparations. Soon, Blackwood's wooden leg and chain are heard approaching once again, and Aristede flees in terror. Blackwood barges into Evan's house and announces that he has come for the prisoner. Evan gets defensive and asks why this stranger has broken into his house and threatens to call the police. After giving Evan one last chance to turn over the prisoner, Blackwood tells him that the penalty for harboring an escaped criminal is death, and then strangles Evan with his chain. Aristede can be seen watching through the window as the episode ends. Memorable quotes : Count Petofi: You're wasting the few precious moments you have left. ---- : Evan: Because I like being on the winning side. ---- : Judith (to Evan): I'm much wiser now than I used to be. And I want to tell you one thing: it doesn't pay to trifle with me. ---- : Aristede (talking about Trask): Seems like a very wonderful man. : Evan: Oh, yes...he's full of wonders. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins Trask * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * John Harkins as Garth Blackwood * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Michael Stroka as Aristede Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Evan Hanley. * The Collinsport Afghan makes an appearance as a blanket for Count Petofi. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Aristede: I've got to find someone who'll hide me. * TIMELINE: The opening narration states the month to be November. Judith is coming to Evan's office at 3pm tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * The sound effect for Blackwood's ominous footfalls don't match the actor's walking pace. * There's nothing outside the door of Tate's studio, just a blank white screen. * Aristede begins to repeat an earlier line about Trask (see Quotes section), then corrects himself - "I don’t know what he’s planning, but he seems like a — he’s helped me tremendously." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 878 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 878 - Flight of the Conquered0878